International Play Your Vectrex Day
Origins/background On the vector gaming forums, founder VectorX would post occasional milestones the forums had accomplished. On one post in particular, VectorX noted that right before the one year anniversary of the forums (on September 10, 2012), the site had hit 4,000 posts. Forum member gamezone responded (possibly as a joke) that September 10 should be known as National Play Your Vectrex Day. VectorX figured that it should be known as an International day to include Vectrex owners all around the world, which the idea took off from there. Rules/regulations This event takes place on November 1. On this day, it is required that (mandatory): # Participants play their Vectrex. # They must make a note of what game(s) they played. Their name will also be needed as part of the record for this page, which can just include a first name, a full name, or an internet handle that they wish to go by. The names must also be listed in alphabetical order, whatever the participant chooses to use (although this page will be edited as needed). This page can be edited by anyone to input the information themselves, or the site founder can be contacted on his user page for help, on the vector gaming forums via private message (as VectorX, although an account is needed in order to contact him there), or he can be sent a private message via his YouTube channel or by posting a comment on his page there. He can also be contacted via e-mail through one of those outlets later, if need be. Bonuses # Participants can also keep a record of the game(s’) score(s) that they played as well if they wish to include them on this page. # A photo and/or video of players' score(s), their Vectrex/collection, a drawing or gif or something that is Vectrex-related can also be included. Any of the preceding can be turned in after November 1st, since this page can be edited any day of the year, but the participant must play something on their Vectrex on this day in order for something extra to be included. A link can be provided with the players' name, game and/or score to what they played. Videos are to be linked to ONLY, NOT embedded onto this page, since this would bulk up the page, making it untidy. Any photos or drawings will be put in a separate gallery after the game listings. Any audio recordings will have to be put up on YouTube or some other hosting place since the Wikia company does not allow soundclips to be hosted on their wikis. Any animated gif or photos will be posted in the separate Gallery afterwards. # Players can also post a link to their YouTube channel or any other website they have (Facebook, Twitter) if they wish to promote it, just as long as whatever material on their website is work/family friendly (i. e. a PG-13 rating at most). These will be last in a separate section. International Play Your Vectrex Day, November 1, 2012 Participants/game(s) played/score(s)/audio/video links #Alberto 2K / Vector Pilot / 152000 (medium difficulty, stage 7) / War of the Worlds / 1030 / Debris Revisited / 15310 / Gravitrex / 64575 #c64club / Pole Position / 77,200 #cNp & son - Vectrexians, Vector Pilot, Armor Attack, Y.A.S.I., Protector, and Art Master #Darrylb500 / Gravitrex / 109,600 (starting on level 2) #Darryl M in Calgary Canada / I love Vectrex and always have!! PS3 is fun, but nothing beats the retro fun of a Vectrex. Today I played: Mine Storm 65790, Star Trek: The Motion Picture 39500, Fortress of Narzod 3220, Spinball 164655, Hyperchase 1848, Bedlam lvl 2, 15550, Clean Sweep lvl 4 14940, Space Wars, Star Hawk 17100, Armor Attack 24500, Cosmic Chasm 7385, Web Warp lvl 10 17538, Rip Off 2020, Solar Quest lvl 2 74050, Scramble 32640 #FURY / War of the Worlds Time Rift (video) #Hcmffm / Vectrexians / 120 (just for the pictures) #KilleRotom Mine Storm:38215/Clean Sweep:31260/Berzerk:3460/Space Wars 10 to 9 for the darn good AI/Heads Up:02-11... That's called revenge, Vectrex/Fortress of Narzod:4800/Armor..Attack:32300/Web Warp(s):19314/Solar Quest:61800/Cosmic Chasm:22405/Hyperchase:170.4 (Yes, I suck at it)/Bedlam:4400 (I can't play this one)/Rip Off:1710 (Waaaah! I used to be good at this one) :( /Scramble:31500. Overall I had some fun time with my Vectrex, I think it was happy to get outside the box :) I wanted to play them all but I didn't have the time for it :( Yes, I know I look horrible on that picture :( #Koopasoldat / Spike / 11200 #nupoile Mine Storm and Star Hawk #OTTOgd / Mine Storm / 62268 (lvl 5) #singlebanana (Pole Position) #TrekMD / Vector Pilot, Vectrexians #vectrexregeneration Mine Storm / 266113 (lvl 22) #VectrexMad! / Birds of Prey / 5,160 #Vectropia / Fortress of Narzod / 5880 #vintersphrost / War of the Worlds/ score: pity 260/ Let's Play War of the Worlds / Vectrex & International Play Your Vectrex Day Gallery File:Vectrex-regeneration-collection.jpg|The Vectrex collection of the Vectrex Regeneration team :-) File:Gravitrexdb.jpg|(Darrylb500) File:Alberto2kcollection.jpg|(Alberto 2K's collection) File:Alberto2kdebrisrevisited15310.jpg|(Alberto 2K's Debris Revisited score) File:Alberto2kgravitrexplus64575.jpg|(Alberto 2K's Gravitrex score) File:Alberto2kvectorpilot152000.jpg|(Alberto 2K's Vector Pilot score) File:Alberto2kwaroftheworlds1030.jpg|(Alberto 2K's War of the Worlds score) File:Killerotomvectrexday.jpg|(KilleRotom) File:PYVD_2012_hcmffm_2.jpg|(hcmffm) File:PYVD_2012_hcmffm_1.jpg|(hcmffm) IMG_1728.jpg|Cparsonsuk's son playing with the Light Pen and Art Master IMG_1731.jpg|Cparsonsuk's VecWrapped Vectrex with YASI/Protector Cart IMG_1735.jpg|Cparsonsuk's Vectorcade (detail) Photo.JPG|Cparsonsuk's two Vecs File:Nupoileminestorm.jpg|(Nupoile) File:Nupoilestarhawk.jpg|(Nupoile) File:Trekplaying.JPG|(TrekMD) File:Trekplaying2.JPG|(TrekMD) File:Trekvectorpilot.JPG|(TrekMD) File:Trekvectrexians.JPG|(TrekMD) Trivia/notes *Originally founder VectorX wanted the Day to be a year away (in September, 2013), but talks on his forum moved it back to only November. It was also originally going to be set for September 10, but before it would become finalized to November, VectorX realized the date would only be the day before 9/11, which is the date of remembrance of the worst terrorist attack on American soil for when several planes hijacked by terrorist bombers were flown into several American landmarks in 2001, killing several thousand people in the process. So he moved the date back to September 8 until November 1st was settled onVector gaming forums post.. Similarly, originally if someone took a photo, made a Vectrex-related gif or animation, that was to be done only on November 1, 2012, but this was changed and allowed for these to be done before the said date, just as long as something was played on that day. *Participants on this Day were located in Canada, Germany, Spain, Sweden, Wales, and the United States. *The most popular games played were the GCE originals of Mine Storm (five players in all), Fortress of Narzod, and Armor Attack (both with three each), and the most popular homebrews included War of the Worlds (three, two of which were the wide release, one of which was the limited release of War of the Worlds Time Rift), Vector Pilot and Vectrexians (three for each game). *It is currently unknown if this will be an annual event. Links of participants *@c64club *Darrylb500's vector gaming forums, YouTube channel, BOTSS (Bottom Of The Screen Shooter) wiki *Darryl M in Calgary Canada's page *FURY'S official site *hcmffm's Vectrex Website (German) *KilleRotom's Vectrex gallery *TrekMD's Google+ page *Vectrex Regeneration : Vectrex on iPhone & iPad *VectrexMad!'s website *Vectropia's Tumblr account *vintersphrost's YouTube channel References Category:Vectrex events Category:Vectrex games